


The Train Story

by talisha_jaynee



Series: how did you two meet? [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Soz, deaths of random people, hoping to make this a collection, its kinda intense, of short stories based on the bands answers, some blood mention, with the crash and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many ways that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun met and formed their band twenty one pilots<br/>Idea from one of the many lies told by the band on how they started<br/>But this is the one about the sandwiched train and they're the only survivors</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Story

Tyler sat in the first, almost empty train carriage, listening to the soft music which made the perfect background noise through his earphones. He sighed, tapping his foot in time with his music, making the seats around him shake with his nervousness. He checked his phone screen for the umpteenth time that train ride, saw it had only clocked over a minute since the last time he unlocked the smartphone and the thumping of his foot hardened. A hand ran through Tyler's short brown hair before Tyler's mind had even registered the nervous tick. He sighed again as his phone flashed with no change in the time. 

 

Josh stood in the last, crowded train carriage, listening to the loud buzz of several conversations being held all at once in a small confined area. He sighed, tapping his fingers on his thigh, accidentally flicking the passengers beside him with his nervousness. He checked his phone screen for the umpteenth time that train ride, saw it had only clocked over a minute since the last time he unlocked the smartphone and the drumming of his fingers quickened. A hand adjusted the cap on top of Josh's brown hair before Josh's mind had even registered the nervous tick. He sighed again as his phone flashed with no change in the time.

 

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to work out how many more stops he had left on his train ride home.  _4_ he counted to himself on his fingers, which then ended up back around his phone, checking the time again. This time though he saw a missed text message.

 _where are u sweetie?_  It read. 

 _sorry mom b there soon._ He replied quickly.

The music running through his earphones changed and he quickly began to feel antsy with the quick melody running in his mind.  _3 stops_ he thought to himself as the train moved off another platform.

 

Josh's eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to make a funny face to the toddler who seemed to be staring straight at him, like he knew all of Josh's secrets. He tried one more face, poking his tongue out and heard the laugh he was searching for over the chaos in the carriage. Most of the passengers had left the train now, dropping off at every platform, giving Josh the room to breathe and not hit anyone with his nervous actions. He checked his phone screen again for the time and noticed a missed text message.

 _are you coming over soon?_ It read.

 _yeah mom should be there in 10 minutes._ He quickly replied.

He looked back up at the toddler who once again was staring at him quizzically. Josh poked his tongue out and was filled with joy when the toddlers laugh replied. 

 

 _1 more stop._ Tyler typed the text to his mom. He hit send and was sent flying out of his seat towards the front of the train carriage. His earphones fell out and he could hear screams and cries from the other passengers who Tyler realized had also been thrown out of their seats by gravity. Tyler crawled to the very front of the train, leaning his shaking body against the door of the conductors area. He was about to send another message to his mom until he heard the chilling sounds of metal crashing against metal. He looked up and saw majority of the carriage had been squashed under the weight of another train carriage. Only the area that Tyler had cornered himself into was safe from the crashing metal. This time, he heard his own screams.

 

 _1 more stop._ Josh typed the text to his mom. He hit send and was sent flying out of his seat and into the roof of the train carriage. He shook his head out of the initial shock and heard the screams and cries from the other passengers who Josh could gather, had also been thrown into the roof by gravity. Josh crawled to the furthest position on the whole train, the very back wall and leaned his shaking body against the cold metal. He was about to send another message to his mom until he realized that his carriage was falling into another train carriage. He looked down and saw majority of the carriage had squashed the bottom one with its weight. Only the area that Josh was sitting in was left standing. This time, he heard one person screaming.

 

Tyler was shaking very hard now, he didn't think he would ever be able to move from his position, arms hugging his knees into his chest, breathing inconsistent, screams flying through his vocal chords, staring at a mess of metal and blood. He tried closing his eyes, but he could still see the same image projected onto the backs of his eyelids, the whole train, flipped from the middle, sandwiched together, carriages smashed into one another. It felt like he had been sitting there for months, just screaming and shaking until he felt a pair of strong arms hoist him into the air and carry Tyler out of the wreckage.

 

Josh felt his flight or fight instinct kick in, and the adrenaline run through his veins as he tried to figure out where the source of the screams were coming from. It only took a minute of looking across at the sandwiched train to realize that it was coming from right underneath his own area of safety. He slowly and carefully climbed down from the top of his carriage and slipped into the bottom one, quickly seeing the source of the high pitched screams. Josh didn't even think before he saw his own arms scoop up the petrified person and felt his body move both of them to safety out of the wreckage. 

"Are you alright?" Josh asked as he set the smaller person down onto the grass clearing next to the train. This other person looked up at Josh and stopped screaming, giving a slight shake of their head. "Okay well do you need me to do anything right now to help?" Once again the sitting person shook their head. "I'm going to call someone okay? Tell the police or whoever about this okay? I'm not going to move, are you okay with that?" This time the smaller of the two nodded.

 

Tyler watched as the cap wearing hero walked in a circle talking on his mobile with the emergency services. Tyler had calmed down, he was only slightly shaking and now had something new to focus on other then the accident he had just been involved in. Like the fact that his savior was constantly drumming on his thigh using his fingers or that he would seemingly adjust the cap on his head unintentionally. After a few minutes on the phone, Tyler saw the other survivor walk over and sit down on the grass next to him.

"Okay," they sighed, "They're gonna come up in a few minutes but we have to stay here and answer their questions and stuff." They picked up a few blades of grass fro the soil as they continued to speak. "Also I think were the only survivors so introductions. My name's Josh."

"Tyler," he squeaked.

"Tyler, I like that." They gave a small smile to Tyler, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he whispered back, "your drumming is giving me something else to think about actually."

Tyler was startled at the loud laugh that came from the other survivors mouth, "I'm glad of that," Josh replied, "I actually am a drummer."

"Well I like to play piano, and write songs," Tyler responded, "actually I'm kinda thinking of a song about this crazy moment right now."

"We should start a band!" Josh exclaimed, smile growing wider.

Tyler nodded his head and reciprocate the smile, "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> the interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj4lFs43JWI  
> my tumblr: http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com/


End file.
